


"The General"

by DragonRose35



Series: The Adventures of Lucky and Ace [4]
Category: Pound Puppies (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Tag: The General, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, animal relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Aka - Lucky Really Doesn’t Understand Females…





	"The General"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 4th in the series~
> 
> ~ D.C.

Lucky groaned softly, shaking his head, as he tried to sort through the mess that had been that day in his mind. Cookie had been acting so  _ strange _ … and the guys as well. Granted, his own head hadn’t been in the game for a moment or two, but it wasn’t because of Miss. Dolly. No… it had been because of the mysterious,  _ beautiful _ cat that always seemed to show up in his life at the most perfect of moments.

And the worst part is? Lucky  _ still _ didn’t know the cat’s name.

It had been bugging him for a straight  _ month _ .

“Oh man… if any of the guys knew I had a cat on my mind…” Lucky trailed off and sighed, looking rather dejected.

“I don’t suppose that cat would be  _ me _ , now would it?” Well, speak of the devil- or, angel, in Lucky’s mind.

Lucky smiled a little sheepishly, trying not to show how startled he was at the sudden appearance of the cat of his thoughts. “Can you blame me? I have yet to thank you for staying with me that night in the park. I recall waking up briefly to you chasing away a rather  _ savage _ looking bird~” he said teasingly and the cat flushed, an  _ extremely _ dark color through his fur.

“You don’t know birds like I do, then, dog. They are quite the crafty little creatures and if I had let it get too close to you, it would have stolen your collar!” the cat said and Lucky chuckled.

“I see~” he said, entirely humoring the cat, and he knew this, his tail fluffed up a moment, “Well,  _ thank _ you, then,” before he settled down and huffed, pawing at the ground. “Anyway, what are you doing out this way, hm?” Lucky asked with a smile, settling down, with his head on his paws.

“No reason,” the cat shook his head. “I’m a stray. I wander about wherever I please. I’m sure you can understand this.” Lucky snorted softly, but didn’t say anything against the words, so the cat continued. “Saw you, though, and thought you looked like you could use some company. What’s on your mind, mutt~?”

Lucky made a face at this, more to the question than the insult, and he sighed, “It was… a rather interesting day at the pound today. Got 68 puppies adopted all in three hours and realized I don’t have a single clue as to how the mind of a female works. Cookie, my right hand dog, was acting so weird today…” he sighed and rubbed a paw over his muzzle.

“That dog you seem to like is named Cookie?” the cat asked with a hiss of laughter and Lucky growled at him.

“I don’t  _ like _ her, okay? Yeah, I  _ used _ to have a crush on her, but I don’t anymore. And besides, she’s my best friend. I depend on her for… more than I credit her for,” he sighed and deflated again. “But Miss. Dolly, the General, you see?” the cat made a noise of confusion and Lucky shook his head. “Oh, it doesn’t matter. Anyway, she got it in Cookie’s head that we didn’t see her as a  _ female _ like she was, and yeah… sometimes the guys were like that because Cookie’s so tough and strong and independent…”

“And…?” the cat drawled out the word. “What of it?”

“It almost ruined the entire operation, is what.” Lucky huffed, and sighed again. “But that’s in the past now. Cookie is… back to normal and Miss. Dolly is off back at the canine headquarters… and everything is how it should be.”

“...but?” the cat asked, the word short and clipped, though he was undoubtedly curious.

“I just can’t help but get the feeling that there was more to Cookie acting how she had… and that… it involved me, somehow. Which is ridiculous, but there you have it.” Lucky muttered, shaking his head and the cat chuckled.

“You know, if you had a crush on her… then what if she had one on you? Only… it didn’t fade away?” he suggested and Lucky frowned, contemplating the words.

“Then I feel sorry for her… because I don’t see her in that way any more and I never will…” he said, turning his muzzle away, and unbeknownst to him, the cat smiled at the words, a soft, rumbling purr building up from his chest.


End file.
